There is a known technique in which street lamps which illuminates streets are controlled on the basis of the presence or absence of a passer-by (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Specifically, when no passer-by is present in a communication-enabled area of a street lamp, the street lamp provides illumination at a low illuminance. On the other hand, when a passer-by is present in the communication-enabled area of the street lamp, the street lamp receives a signal from a mobile phone carried by the passer-by, and the street lamp which has received the signal provides illumination at a high illuminance.
The technique of Patent Literature 1 enables illumination control of the street lamp only on the basis of the presence or absence of a passer-by in the communication enabled area. However, the technique of Patent Literature 1 does not enable illumination control based on the location of a passer-by present in the communication-enabled area.
Thus, there is a demand for a system which enables illumination control based on the location of a person present in a predetermined, communication-enabled area.